Heylin Samurai
by Cold War Takeover
Summary: Sequel to Xiaolin Samurai. This is VERY JackSumi, FYI, and Jack may seem OOC, BUT HE'S OLDER! GOSH!
1. Prolog

**Alright, new story! What should I name it? Hmmm....I'm gonna give it a temporary name for now. Meanwhile, I'm letting you guys choose the name!! Yep, I'm going to take the seven names I like most and have a poll for it in my profile! As soon as I get all of the names (you guys have 'til April to give names, BTW) and choose the ones I like and make it a poll, I'll tell you guys in a chapter when it's open.**

**So, um, R&R? :3**

Prologue

* * *

The sweet little Katsumi, Japan's _Emporer_'s second-born daughter, was living a happy and somewhat luxurious life, until she had to go to the Xiaolin Temple. But she only stayed for a few months. But that wasn't a good thing, because when she left, it was because she was forced to fight the Heylin and ended up having her soul betted in a battle and her team lost. So she had to turn Heylin. But all she did was cry and cry and _cry_! So, the Heylin brainwashed her and forced her to live on her own in the world, and they didn't tell her who she was or where she was or anything. But she still had the abilities she had before she was brainwashed. Abilities like talking, walking, breathing, swordfighting, writing and reading, speaking Japanese, and the martial arts. So she was able to find shelter and and survive for a while. But then she bumped into one of the Heylin, a boy who has grown older named Jack Spicer, at one of his mother's parties and she made him remember her.

So, that's where we are now. Oh, so you think this is like Cinderella, right? You think that the ending is this:

As soon as he remembered her, they both laughed and talked like two old friends. A month later, he proposed to her and they got married and lived happily ever after.

Right?

Well, if you thought that, you would be wrong.

I'm the Katsumi from the story, and I wasn't happy when I "bumped into him." In fact, I hadn't seen him on accident, I had tracked him down. And I was after every single person who _ruined my life_. Not to kill them, of course, but to show them just exactly what they had caused.

And not only that, but they would have a good fight against me, who happened to bump my head and remember EVERYTHING.

So, here's where we are.

* * *

About five years later...

*JACK'S POV*

Yet another one of my mother's stupid parties. Ugh. Why is it that I have to come? Couldn't I have stayed home and played video games? (I don't care if it's weird for a twenty-year old to play video games; I'm addicted to those things.)

I leaned against the wall, hoping to blend into the shadows, and studied all of the people around me.

_Too bad I don't have the Shroud of Shadows, _I muttered under my breath.

My eyes came across my mother talking to a girl, about one year younger than me, about ten feet away.

As soon as I came across the pair, she--my mother--pointed in my direction and looked towards me. I could tell by the look on her face that the girl had asked about me.

The girl muttered something to her, which I could only guess was 'thank you,' and made a beeline for me. She kept her eyes to the ground as she came up to me.

She had long, dark brown hair in a ponytail that came to the end of her back. (I predicted that it comes down to her knees when she leaves it down.) She wore just sneakers, old jeans, and a white spaghetti-strap tank top. She definitely didn't dress-up for a party.

And she looked awfully familiar.

I could see my mother, watching me and the girl, out of the corner of my eye. So I did what she had trained me to do when meeting someone new at one of her parties.

I put on a (fake) smile and spoke.

"Hello, I'm Jack Spicer. And who might you be?"

She spoke hastily in Japanese to me (I barely know Japanese.)

_You know damn well who I am, Jack Spicer_.

She exagerated my name, and as she finished speaking, her head snapped up and a look of hatred was on her face.

"Pfft, excuse me? I don't know you, for your imformation, so exactly why are you mad at me?"

Her mouth curved into what could either be an evil smile or a angry frown.

"And I thought I was the one who was..." She muttered under her breath in English. I missed the last word, though.

_You may not recognize by my hair, because the only times you saw me, it was a different color and somewhat shorter. But there is _no_ way that you won't recognize my eyes._

She pulled back her nose-length bangs, and I knew who she was just by looking at her mismatched eyes.

One was blue, one was red.

"K-K-Kat..Kat..Katsu...Katsu..."

I was so paralyzed, I couldn't say her name.

* * *

*The rest is in Kat's POV*

* * *

I looked smug.

He just kept stuttering for about five minutes before he spoke a legible sentence.

"How did you remember?"

"Hit my head when I slipped--during the rainy season--in a puddle. And I am _very_ mad." My tone sounded like I was Beatrice off of Kill Bill when she met one of the people she wanted to get revenge on.

He was quiet and I waited for a reply.

Right as he was about to say something, Ms. Spicer rushed over. I figured out it was because she saw his stuttering.

She smiled.

"Jack, I see you're getting along _very_ well with Ms. Bragit." She meant that she noticed his stuttering and that she thought it was because he likes me. Ew.

He raised his eyebrows and turned to me.

"Miss Bragit?" He asked with a hint of smugness.

Before I could answer, his mother did so for me.

"Oh my, you didn't ask this _lovely girl_ her _name_?" She asked. "What have I taught this boy?!" She said to me.

He glared at me for making it look like he hadn't asked my name (it was his fault he said my fake name!) and she sighed in annoyance.

"Well, Jack, this is Franny Ann Bragit. She came on an account to get a job, and I hired her."

His eyes widened in surprise.

"She came to talk to you about her new position as the only maid. She needed to know how the house is arranged, and I told her you could tell her."

I could see a sly grin come on his face.

"May I please give her a tour of the house, Mother?"

My eye twitched. This was _so_ un-Jack-Spicer-ish. And why the hell is he grinning like that?!

She smiled sweetly.

"Of course you may, Sweety!" I didn't dare snicker at the nickname.

His grin grew bigger.

"Thank you, Mother."

He grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room.

* * *

"What the hell?!" I asked as he pulled me outside onto a balcony.

He leaned back, with his back to the railing, and crossed his arms.

"I needed to get out of that stupid party. I'm not that social."

"Neither am I but I didn't drag a random person outside!"

"You're not random. You're Kat."

I scoffed and turned my back to him.

"What'd I do wrong?" He asked. I could sense hurt in his voice.

I turned to face him and stepped so close to him that are noses nearly touched.

"You took away my _life_, for God's sake, Jack!"

"Exactly how did I do that?"

"One, you brainwashed me so I couldn't go anywhere without getting lost once you guys threw me out onto the street. Two, I never knew how to act becasue I didn't have a set-in-stone personality I knew of. And three, I can't do anything _good_ without it screwing up because I still have to be Heylin!!!"

He grinned, and at first I couldn't tell why. But then I noticed how close we were.

I scoffed again and stepped back.

"You're horrible, you know that?"

"Just like you, I'm Heylin. It's my nature."

I looked almost sad when I heard that.

"And I thought you changed. I can't believe I thought _Jack Spicer_(!) might've actually matured; joined the side that his..." I started over. "I actually thought that you joined the side that nature intended you to be. But _no_, you're not like that."

I turned around to go inside and actually got a few feet before he grabbed my arm.

Dang, how'd he get so quiet and light on his feet? I turned around to face him

"I didn't mean it like that, Kat. I just meant that old habits don't die that quick. Even Chase is still full of doing the honorable thing, and Katnappe turned good but still mutates cats, and Raimundo still can't tolerate Chase, Me, Katnappe, Wuya, or any other Heylin winning Xiaolin Showdowns except himself-"

"Rai is Heylin?!"

Jack nodded.

I was wide-eyed.

After about a milisecond, I narrowed my eyes.

He furrowed his forehead in confusion.

"What?" He asked.

"You're still holding my arm."

"So?" He put on a smug grin.

"I don't like it! Hands off!"

He didn't let go.

I snarled and tried to pull out of his grip, but all that did was get me nose-to-nose--again--to Jack, with him in control of my arms.

"I'm Heylin, remember?" He said in a sticky-sweet voice.

I rolled my eyes.

He leaned his face closer to mine, so instead of letting him just kiss me I kneed him in the gut.

He bent over double and let go of me.

I put my hands on my hips and smirked.

"_I'm Heylin, remember_?" I said in the same tone he used.

After he recovered, he got up and smirked.

* * *

"And I know how to make you Xiaolin again."

* * *

**How can he make her Xiaolin again? Will he tell her how to change back and/or help her do so? Is Rai really evil? What will happen next?! I know I'm annoying you guys with these questions. Any guesses what his idea is? Review, because I like reviews, and buh-bye!**

**(TO BE CONTINUED...)**


	2. AN

Oh dear lord. Where do I start.

As you all may know, I've recently just up and disappeared. I stop reading fanfictions, stopped responding to reviews, and stopped updating my stories. This doesn't mean I stopped wanting to write or didn't want to respond, there was just too much going on at the beginning for me to find time and by the time I _did _have some, I hadn't been motivated enough to write, or I had just simply never thought of it.

However, my friend IRL and I collab'd a Left 4 Dead story on Facebook, and we discussed where else to post it. Finally I said "we could put it on my " To which she replied "You have one?" So thus, I showed my account to her and she read some of my stories. One in particular she was very fond of and was constantly asking me to update it.

Unfortunately, taking a look at my account, I realized there were many stories I didn't want to continue or stories that I just couldn't continue right now. I will save all of my stories to my computer, of course, but only the ones I want to be fully dedicated to will be uploaded to my new account. If you have me author alerted, I suggest you go and add my other account instead as this one will soon be either closed or left to wither. If you have a story (or stories) on alert, I suggest author alerting my other account and simply removing it once you've story alerted the new one.

My newest account is ka583982 (/u/2807266) and I promise I will be more dedicated to my writing and respond better to reviews and PMs. If you have anything you wish to ask, PM me on there or email me at . Or, if that leads to a week without reply, you can message me on Facebook; a link to it can be found on my new Fanfiction profile.

Love you all and hope you will continue to stick with me!

-Karb/CWT


End file.
